nihaokailanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
When Tolee Met James
Plot Tolee tells the viewers how he met James the red Jet Kirby. Story (The episode starts with Tolee drawing a lion.) Tolee: "Hey James. What do you think?" James: "That's a male lion. You can tell because he has a mane. Lions used to live all over the world, and now they're found in Africa and India." Tolee: "I never knew that. But I meant, what do you think of my drawing? You like it?" James: "It's brown. I hate brown." Tolee (to viewers): "The one thing I like about James the red Jet Kirby is that he's really honest. He's also an amazing artist." (shows viewers a perfectly drawn train) "See this train? He drew this completely from memory." James: "That's the Steam Locomotive, built in 1905, by the Great Railway Western Company in England. It has pistons and a driving wheel and connecting rods---" (keeps talking) Tolee: "Uhh, James? James! Hello!" (to viewers) "Once you get James talking about trains, it can be hard to get him to stop." (walks to his closet) "In the meantime, I'll tell you how we met." (He finds Pandy on his bed.) Tolee: "Hello there, Pandy. This part of the story doesn't involve him." (looks in his top drawer) "Ah. Here it is. A piece of the puzzle that started it all." (The story begins with Tolee at school.) Mr Fee: "Tolee, would you go find some glue in another classroom?" (Tolee agrees, and walks off into another classroom. As he walks in, he passes by a red Jet Kirby. The Kirby was putting together a puzzle. Tolee comes back with a glue bottle and saw the cover.) Tolee: "Cool space ship." James: "It's not a space ship. It the Golden Bullet built in 1997. The fastest train in the world. It can go a hundred and eighty one kilometers per hour." Tolee: "Really? I never knew a train can go that fast." James: "It floats on a super powerful magnet. There's another really fast one in France called the GB 17. That one runs on wheels. I have a picture of it." (takes out a red book) "However, this picture is not entirely accurate. I made the windows too big." Tolee: "You drew that? That's cool." (James puts away his book.) Tolee: "I am Tolee, by the way." James: "My name is James. I come here every day with Tiff and Kirby. They're getting me orange juice. In a box, not in a bottle." Tolee: "I like drawing too. Hey, maybe we could hang out sometime." James: "Hang out of what?" Tolee: "Well, I meant...Wait! You're pulling my leg!" James: "No, I'm not. I'm doing a puzzle." Tolee: "Hahaha! That's pretty funny!" (He bumps the table.) Tolee: "Oh, sorry. Well, maybe I'll see you later. I have to bring this to Mr Fee. Nice meeting you. Bye." (He left as James looks at him. Cut to Tolee's house playing with his toys.) Pandy: "Now surrender, you evil panda! Oh, giving me the finger, huh? I'll show you!" (Tolee makes Pandy fight Greeden, his red panda doll.) Tolee: "Pandy, quit kidding around. We have to go to sleep now." Pandy: "Kinda tastes like chicken." (Tolee goes to his laundry basket. He makes Pandy pick up his red sweater. Then something fell out.) Pandy: "Hey, if that's money then it's mine." Tolee: "It's a piece of James' puzzle. It must've fallen into my pocket when I bumped the table." Pandy: "Who's James?" Tolee: "He's a red Jet Kirby I met at my school. He was strange, like I couldn't tell if he liked me or not." Pandy: "What's not to like? You're nice, intelligent, and tranquility?" Tolee: "Thanks a lot, Pandy. I should bring this back to him." Pandy: "Take me with you! I've always wanted to go to your school! He could make me a friend. An awesome little guy...we could share stories!" (Tolee puts him away in a small house. Camera cuts to the next day, Tolee comes in another classroom.) Tolee: "Hey James. Remember me?" James: "You're Tolee. I met you yesterday. You were getting a bottle of glue for Mr Fee." Kibry: "Poyo!" Tiff: "Is this the boy you were telling me about? Nice to meet you, Tolee. Remember me? My name's Tiff." Kirby: "I Kirby!" James: "Could I have some orange juice, please? In a box, not a bottle." Tiff: "Sure, James. I'll be right back. Come on, Kirby." Kirby: "Poyo!" (Tiff and Kirby left.) James: "You didn't have a backpack with you last time. I like it. Purple is my favorite color." Tolee: "Mine's red." (reaching into his backpack) "Hey, I bet you'll never guess what I have here." (Tolee takes out Pandy. He makes him talk.) Pandy: "Hiya, James! I'm Pandy, Tolee's panda doll." (Pandy suddenly talks gibberish) "Wanna be friends?" (James get frightened, runs into and corner, and curls up tightly while moaning loudly. Tiff and Kirby walked in.) Kirby: "Poyo?" Tiff: "James? We're here. There, there, James. It's all right." Tolee: "What did I do wrong?" Tiff: "It's not you, Tolee. James has Asperger Syndrome. Sometimes he reacts this way to unfamiliar situations." Tolee: "Uhh, I didn't know." (puts Pandy back in his backpack) "Is there anything I can do?" Tiff: "Thanks, but not right now. James, it's okay. It's okay." Kirby: "Poyo, poyo, James okay. It okay, James." Tolee: "Okay, uhh, sorry." (Camera cuts to Tolee at Kai-lan's house with Rintoo and Hoho. Yeye is making milkshakes for them.) Tolee: "All I did was show him one panda doll and he got really upset. Tiff said he had aper...or asper..." Yeye: "Asperger Syndrome?" Tolee: "Yeah. That was it." Hoho: "Asperger Syndrome?" Rintoo: "What is that?" Yeye: "One of my friends in China has Asperger's. Here's a picture of him." (he shows the boys a picture if his friend) Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho: "Chosh of Science. Physics prize." Hoho: "Is he a genius?" Yeye: "Sort of. But he has a lot of trouble being around other people." Rintoo: "Why?" Yeye: "His brain just works differently. What's normal to us can be really strange to him. He described it like this..." (Camera cuts to a planet. Someone is in a space ship and has landed on solid ground.) Yeye: "Think of crashing on a different planet. It looks like Earth, but there are lots of different things. A lot of people will seem to talk very loudly. And even you speak the same language, you sometimes have a hard time understanding what they mean. And things that seem hilarious to you...aren't funny at all. You wish a scientist would give you a guidebook to the planet, but they forgot to pack one. So you have to try to learn things all on your own. Maybe there's one thing that captures your interest and you study just that. The people on the planet began to understand you a little better. And you might even learn to fit in. But you'll always feel a little bit different." (Cut back to the house.) Yeye: "Like the way my friend explained it to me." (Yeye gives Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho their milkshakes.) Yeye: "Here are your milkshakes." (Cut to Tolee's house.) Pandy: "Tolee, this is a bad idea." Tolee: "Why?" Pandy: "Because you really upset James last time." Tolee: "No I didn't. You did." Pandy: "Oh, that's right. Well, what's going to happen this time when he sees me?" Tolee: "He's not going to, Pandy. You're staying home." Pandy: "What?! But I'm all polished! I love being clean, for goddamn sake!"